1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to platform-type scales and more particularly to a bearing assembly at the corners of the upper platform.
2. Description of the Background Art
Commonly, platform-type scales incorporate a lever system operatively engaged with an internal weight-sensing mechanism. A weight is applied to an upper platform which, through an intermediate corner bearing assembly, effects pivoting of the levers, and, in turn, actuates the sensing mechanism from which a weight can be determined.
Heretofore, the corner bearing has generally consisted of a bracket that is secured to the underside of the platform as by fasteners or welding. A hanger plate with a knife edge is pivotally suspended by the bracket or is otherwise captured between the platform and base so as to align and engage the knife edges on the hanger and lever.
Generally, the bearing assembly, to include the bracket and hanger plate, is relatively expensive to manufacture and complicated to install. For example, a downwardly opening U-shaped bracket is commonly used and pivotally mounts the hanger between the legs of the U. The bracket and hanger plate must be constructed separately. Further separate operations are required to assemble the hanger plate within the bracket and the bracket with the platform.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the prior problems enumerated above.